Sea of sin
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Pairing SSMG. OneShot. Das Pairing war durch einen Wichtelwunsch vorgegeben. Viel Spaß!


**Sea of Sin**

**von Kira Gmork**

Seine Muskeln spannten sich im Rhythmus der gleichmäßigen Bewegungen. Anspannung - Lockerlassen - Anspannung - Lockerlassen. Obwohl es Kraft kostete, genoss er diesen Wechsel und sog die klare Luft tief in seine Lungen. Bis auf das Plätschern, das die Ruder auslösten, wenn sie in die spiegelnde Oberfläche des Sees eintauchten, und seinem intensiven Atmen, lag Stille über der Landschaft.

Die Sommerferien waren angebrochen und auch er würde Hogwarts morgen verlassen, um sich für einige Wochen in sein Privatleben zurückzuziehen.

Die heutige Konferenz war der offizielle Abschluss des Schuljahres gewesen und einige seiner Kollegen hatte sich bereits heute verabschiedet, wohl wissend, dass der Direktor den Abend nutzen würde, um ein wenig in das Seelenleben seiner 'Freunde' zu sehen. Snape wusste, dass er dem nicht entgehen konnte - genaugenommen wollte er es nicht einmal. Albus lag viel daran, das Gefühl zu haben, den Kontakt zu ihm nicht zu verlieren. Snape würde ihn empfangen und mit ihm reden...die halbe Nacht, so wie jedes Jahr. Aber zuvor wollte er diese Stille - auskosten, dass er seiner Pflichten entbunden war.

Er genoss es, dass der See in diesem Augenblick ihm gehörte. Die Sonne würde noch mindestens eine Stunde lang ihre volle Kraft über die Ländereien schicken, so dass ihm genügend Zeit blieb, um die Augen zu schließen und die Wärme zu spüren, die auf seinem Gesicht lag.

Er lehnte sich so weit zurück, wie es auf dieser unbequemen Holzbank möglich war, und gab sich einem Traum hin, den er schon lange nicht mehr zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Seine Finger umklammerten automatisch das harte Holz der Ruder, die er bis eben noch locker umfasst gehalten hatte.

Durch seinen Geist schoss der Gedanke, dass sein erigierter Penis zur Zeit der Konsistenz des Holzes kaum nachstand. Und es überraschte ihn, dass sein Körper immer noch so heftig auf die herbeigerufenen Bilder reagierte. Dieser Tagtraum war eigentlich zu abgegriffen, um seine Erektion immer noch zu Höchstform anzuregen.

Himmel, er war doch kein Schüler mehr...allein der Gedanke ließ ihn ein kaum erträgliches Ziehen in den Leisten verspüren.

Das rechte Ruder schlug heftig in seiner Halterung hin und her, als Snape nun die Hand davon löste. Was nutzte die beste Entspannung, wenn der Körper erst nach einer gesunden Anspannung verlangte? Es war wie beim Rudern...die Natur schrieb den Takt vor...Anspannung - Entspannung - Anspannung - Entspannung.

Nun war eindeutig die Zeit der Anspannung, damit er danach um so wohliger die Ruhe nach dem Sturm genießen konnte.

Es würde schnell gehen - wenn er es wollte. Hinauszögern war nett - aber nicht in dieser Umgebung. Der See bot nicht gerade den Sichtschutz, den er im Allgemeinen bevorzugte, um sich selbst die Erfüllung zu verschaffen, die ihm höchstens dumme, unerfahrene Schüler absprachen.

Er war ein Mann, verdammt nochmal! Und er hatte seine Vorlieben...Vorlieben, die zu einem Skandal geführt hätten, wenn jemand davon Wind bekam. Doch dies würde nie geschehen. Er konnte schweigend genießen - jeden Tag sah er sie vor sich, all diese weiblichen Teenager mit ihren festen Brüsten und den straffen Schenkeln, die nur darauf zu warten schienen, dass ein Mann sich zwischen sie schob.

Er wusste, dass einige seiner männlichen Kollegen genau diese Vorstellung benutzten, um sich handfeste Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Er nicht...er hatte andere Träume...der Wein musste erst reifen, bevor er zu einem Genuss wurde.

Snapes Hand wies immer noch den Abdruck des Ruders auf, als er sie hart über den Stoff seiner Hose gleiten ließ, um zu spüren, wie sehr er es geschafft hatte, sich selbst in diesen Zustand zu versetzen. Ja, es musste jetzt und hier sein! Genüsslich schloss er die Augen.

Seine Hand griff nach dem Reißverschluss, um ihn zu öffnen. Das leise Surren hätte ihn fast so sehr in Vorfreude versinken lassen, dass er das andere Geräusch beinahe überhört hätte.

Plätschern - leise, doch laut genug, um eindeutig nicht von dem losen Ruder zu stammen.

In Windeseile zog er den Reißverschluss wieder hoch und blickte über den See, als direkt hinter ihm eine Stimme erklang.

"Nehmen Sie mich an Bord, Kapitän?"

Snape fuhr herum und sah eine faltige Hand am Bootsrand auftauchen. Dann sah er ein Gesicht. Wassertropfen perlten darüber und ließen ihn einen Moment an der Identität dieser Person zweifeln.

"Minerva - was in Merlins Namen treiben Sie hier?"

"Severus, seien Sie ein Gentlemen und helfen Sie mir hier rauf", ächzte sie in dem Versuch, sich selbst über die Kante zu stemmen.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob es nicht sicherer sei, sie ins Wasser zurückzuschubsen und so schnell davonzurudern, wie es ihm möglich wäre. Es war eindeutig nicht gut, wenn sie seine Erektion sehen würde.

"SEVERUS!", mahnte sie ihn streng.

Ein Schauer durchlief ihn und nun konnte er nicht anders, als ihr seine Hand hinzustrecken und ihr ins Boot zu helfen. Mit jedem Stück, das er sie aus dem Wasser zog, offenbarte sich ihm ein Teil mehr ihres Körpers. Ein alter Körper, der die Jugend scheinbar schon so lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, dass er aus diesem Vergessen heraus eine neue Art der Schönheit für sich entwickelt hatte.

Jedes Stück ihrer Haut schien eine Geschichte zu erzählen und ihre schlanken Glieder spannten sich in zufriedenem Räkeln, als sie sich ihm gegenüber auf der Holzbank niederließ. Sie trug einen schwarzen Bikini, der in ihrem Alter eigentlich lächerlich hätte wirken müssen; doch er war nicht freizügig genug, um den Anschein zu erwecken, sie wolle damit das Augenmerk auf Brüste oder Po lenken. Lediglich ihr flacher Bauch ließ einen Blick auf ihren Körper zu, den man umstritten hätte nennen können.

Severus sah sie mit versteinerter Miene an. Er hoffte, dass sein mürrischer Blick sie davon abhalten würde, den Rest von ihm genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

"Warum springen Sie nicht auch mal rein - eine Abkühlung täte Ihnen nicht schlecht...nach dem Rudern", ließ sich Minerva vernehmen, während sie das Haarband entfernte und ihre Haare in nassen Strähnen über ihren Schultern verteilte. Snapes Blick lag einen Moment zu lange auf ihrem Schlüsselbein, das jetzt von dem viel dunkler erscheinenden Haar verdeckt wurde.

"Ich springe lieber nicht hinein, denn dort gibt es unangenehme Überraschungen, wie ich soeben feststellen musste. Was treiben Sie mitten in diesem See, Minerva? Meinen Sie nicht auch, Sie hätten sich ein bisschen zu weit rausgewagt?"

Sie strich sich ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn dann lächeln an, doch ihre Stimme klang streng: "Sie fragen mich nun zum zweiten mal, was ich hier treibe...soll ich Ihnen die gleiche Frage stellen, Severus? Oder sollte ich sie umformulieren: Was hatten Sie vor hier zu treiben? Und noch eine Frage gebe ich an Sie zurück: Haben Sie sich nicht ein wenig zu weit rausgewagt, mit dem was Sie gerade vorhatten?"

Ein Schlag in den Magen wäre wesentlich leichter zu verkraften gewesen, stellte er fest. Diese alte Hexe hatte also gesehen, wo seine Hand gelegen hatte, bevor er sie ihr so hilfsbereit entgegen gestreckt hatte. Doch dass sie es gesehen hatte, erklärte noch lange nicht, warum sie ihm dies auch direkt ins Gesicht sagte.

Wenn sie ihn damit hatte zur Räson bringen wollen, so musste er feststellen, dass es genau diese Art des Tadels war, der seinen Ständer um so standhafter machte.

Snape änderte seine Position, um seinen Hosenstoff nicht einem unnötig harten Test auszusetzen.

"Ich habe Sie nicht hierher gebeten. Ich habe Sie nicht dazu gezwungen, mich bei etwas zu beobachten, das Sie nicht das Mindeste angeht!", bemerkte er mit erboster Stimme.

"Och Severus, wenn Sie es sich mitten auf dem See selbst besorgen, dann sollte man eigentlich Karten zu diesem speziellen Anlass verkaufen, meinen Sie nicht? Ich wollte mir nur einen der besten Plätze sichern."

"Widerliche alte Hexe", knurrte er und stand so plötzlich auf, dass das Boot heftig schaukelte.

"Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Minerva mit Nachdruck.

Snape, dem vollkommen klar war, dass er sich nun nicht mehr die Mühe machen musste, zu verbergen, dass sein Hosenschlitz kurz vor dem Bersten stand, funkelte sie wütend an.

"Sie wollen sehen, wie ich es mir selbst mache? Von mir aus, Minerva! Vielleicht sollte ich lieber medizinischen Beistand holen...nicht, dass Sie vor lauter Aufregung noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

Minerva schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, das so plötzlich verschwand, wie es gekommen war. Wie ein Peitschenhieb knallten ihm ihre Worte entgegen: "Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Hinsetzen! Mund halten!"

Seltsamerweise erleichterte ihn ihre Anweisung. Wie lächerlich konnte man sich eigentlich machen, indem man die Flucht nach vorne antrat?

Er setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und sagte aufgeräumt: "Dann werde ich uns jetzt an Land rudern und wir vergessen diesen Zwischenfall."

"Vergessen...", sinnierte sie.

Snape griff nach den Rudern.

Minerva klang abwesend, als sie sagte: "Ich bin alt...aber längst nicht vergesslich genug, um einen solchen Zwischenfall aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Nein, das wird mir nicht gelingen, Severus. Lassen Sie uns darüber reden, danach kann ich es vielleicht abhaken und damit so tun, als wäre es 'vergessen'."

Severus glaubte schreien zu müssen - sie wollte darüber REDEN?!

"Es gibt da etwas, das mich fasziniert...", fuhr sie ernst fort.

"Fasziniert es Sie, dass ein Mann in Stimmung gerät und sie befriedigen muss? Ist es so lange her, dass Sie so etwas selbst erlebten, dass es Sie heute fasziniert?", spie er sie an.

Minerva beendete nach seiner aufgebrachten Unterbrechung ruhig ihren Satz: "...wann immer ich einen meiner Schüler mit der Hand in der Hose erwischt habe - und dies geschieht bei Gryffindors vermutlich genauso oft, wie bei den Slytherins - sorgte meine Entdeckung auf schnellstem Wege für ein Verschwinden des erregten Zustandes. Bei Ihnen, Severus, kann ich nicht erkennen, dass ich diese Wirkung auf Sie hätte. Das ist interessant...und um auf den Anfang meines Satzes zurückzukommen...es ist für eine Frau in meinem Alter durchaus faszinierend!"

"Hören Sie, Minvera - das ist doch albern. Ich werde mit Ihnen nicht über den Grad meiner Erregung sprechen. Wenn Sie etwas zu Ihrer eigenen Befriedigung benötigen, dann sprechen Sie mit Albus darüber, warum er sich zu Ihnen ebenso körperlich hingezogen fühlt - obwohl er jeglichen Gedanken dieser Art wohl besser längst in Rente geschickt hätte!" Snape hatte schnell gesprochen, so, als wolle er das Thema abhaken wollen, oder zumindest in eine andere Richtung lenken. Es war ihm egal, dass er Albus damit in den Rücken fiel. Er musste Minerva auf andere Gedanken bringen, denn er spürte, wie die Situation ihm vollends zu entgleiten drohte.

Minerva jedoch schien keineswegs überrascht, dass der Direktor in dieser Weise an sie dachte - sie hob nur ein einzelnes Wort aus dem Gesagten hervor: "Ebenso? Ebenso wie wer? Sie waren nie feige, Severus...und vergessen Sie den Gedanken, jetzt den Schwanz einzuziehen...sieht im Moment nicht so aus, als könne Ihnen das auch nur ansatzweise gelingen."

Severus ging nicht weiter auf dieses Wortspiel ein, sondern schickte ihr ein schweres Seufzen.

"Es wäre also mutig von mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich nicht abgeneigt bin, in Ihrer Nähe zu sein?", fragte er ergeben.

"Diese Aussage wäre allenfalls nett - nicht mutig."

"Was möchten Sie denn hören, Minerva?"

"Die Wahrheit, einfach nur die Wahrheit. Haben Sie in all den Jahren, die Sie als Spion tätig waren, tatsächlich völlig verlernt die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

Er funkelte sie wütend an, dann zuckte er zurück, als sie mit ihrem Fuß sein Bein berührte. Geschickt schob sie das Hosenbein ein Stück hoch. Ihre Zehen strichen gegen den Wuchs des schwarzen Haares auf seinem Schienbein, ehe sie den Fuß wieder zurückzog.

Severus spürte einen Verlust bei diesem plötzlichen Kontaktentzug.

"Ich denke oft an dich", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Minerva hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als wollte sie ihn imitieren. "Wann denkst du an mich?", fragte sie interessiert und sein so viel vertraulicheres 'du' erwidernd.

"Nun - eben zum Beispiel. In meiner Phantasie."

"Weiter! Ich höre!"

Als wäre er ein unartiger Schüler, der ein Geständnis abzulegen hätte, sah sie ihn an und nur das gelöste Haar gab ihr einen weicheren Ausdruck.

Severus sah sie vor sich - so, wie er sie sonst nur in seinen Träumen sah. Streng, unnachgiebig, fast entkleidet und von den Jahren gezeichnet, die sie zu der Frau machten, die ihm in seinen Phantasien die Rolle zuwies, die eben nur sie ihm geben konnte.

Die Rolle des Schülers, dem sie beibringen würde, dass er sie berühren dürfe wo immer er wolle - und vor allem, wo es ihr selbst am besten gefiel.

Severus hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, bevor er schließlich all seine Bedenken mit einem: "Verdammt!", in den Himmel schickte.

Zögerlich lehnte er sich vor und sah ihr einen Moment in die Augen, bevor seine Lippen sanft die ihren berührten. Minerva hatte sich nicht bewegt, als er ihr nahe kam. Kein Laut - kein Rückzug - nicht einmal ein Zittern. Severus löste sich von ihr und wich ein Stück zurück, um sie zu betrachten. Die Augen geschlossen, saß sie einfach nur da und genoss diese Berührung so sehr, dass sie der Welt entrückt erschien. Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen und begann zu lächeln.

"Und das ist deine Phantasie, Severus? Eine recht kurze Phantasie, oder?"

Er lachte rau über ihren erneuten Vorstoß. Sie lockte ihn, ohne ihn zu bedrängen. Minerva schien sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher zu sein, dass er tatsächlich wagen würde sich ihr so zu nähern, wie sie es wohl inzwischen ebenso erhoffte. Sie hatte sich bis zu diesem Punkt gewagt und würde es nicht kaputt machen, indem sie sich nun hemmungslos auf ihn stürzte.

Das Boot schaukelte träge auf dem See, als Severus sich vor sie kniete und seine Hände sanft an ihre Wangen legte.

Ihre Haut war so herrlich weich - warm von der Sonne und ihre Augen strahlten ihn an, als wäre er der erste Mann in ihrem Leben. Dieser Kontrast aus reichhaltiger Erfahrung, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens zweifellos auf sexueller Ebene gesammelt hatte, und der scheinbar unweigerlichen Scham wegen ihres gealterten Körpers war es, der ihn immer wieder in seinen Gedanken beschäftigt hatte. Sie nun so dicht vor sich zu sehen - zu spüren - raubte ihm schier den Atem.

Als könne sie ihm diesen Atem schenken, beugte er sich erneut vor und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, doch diesmal ließ sie es zu, dass er sie intensiver erkundete.

Severus Hände stahlen sich zu ihren Brüsten und verwöhnten sie durch den Stoff des Bikinis.

Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen, wohlig genießend, was er mit ihr anstellte.

Ein kleiner Laut des Schreckens entfuhr ihr, als er den Bikinistoff zur Seite schob, um ihre Brustwarzen liebkosen zu können.

Sie versuchte sie wieder zu bedecken, und er merkte, wie ihr ganzer Körper auf Abwehr schaltete.

Fragend sah er sie an, und er erkannte, dass trotz ihres Verhaltens die Leidenschaft noch aus ihren Augen glühte.

"Ich bin alt. Mein Körper ist der einer alten Frau. Du könntest etwas anders haben, als das hier", sagte sie und legte soviel Würde in ihre Stimme, dass die Worte keineswegs nach Selbstmitleid klangen.

"Das hier?", wiederholte er bestürzt, "das hier ist genau das was ich wollte! Es ist das, was ich schon seit langer Zeit ersehne. Genau das ist es, was mich eben dazu gebracht hat, mitten auf dem See meine Lust stillen zu müssen. Ich WILL genau das hier! Ich will DICH!"

Nun war es Minerva selbst, die das Oberteil ihres Bikinis auszog und ihre Brüste schimmerten hell, während die Brustwarzen sich dunkel und stolz erhoben. Severus Zunge glitt nur Sekunden später über die empfindlichen Erhebungen und spielte neckisch mit ihnen. Minerva griff in sein Haar und zog ihn sanft zu sich herauf. Stürmisch erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, als seine Hände über ihre Haut wanderten. Die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren in Minervas Haut gefurcht, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, Severus würde mit jedem Darüberstreichen sie wieder in eine junge Frau verwandeln. Seine Hände waren einfach überall. Minerva klang atemlos, als sie fragte: "Ist das Wirklichkeit? Oder spielst du nur ein Spiel mit mir?"

Er sah sie an und erwiderte: "Ich frage mich das Gleiche, Minerva. Lass es uns herausfinden!"

Sie nickte schließlich und begann beherzt, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Die weiße Haut, die sie dabei freilegte, wurde von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen, die sie als Zeichen seiner Erregung deutete. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen darüber, während Severus genießerisch die Augen schloss und die Berührung mit einem leisen Brummen quittierte.

Als sie ihn eine Zeit lang so erkundet hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass es Zeit wurde, ihn auf die Art zu verwöhnen, die er sich um ein Haar selbst hatte zuteil werden lassen. Es war ihr nicht neu, das pulsierende Glied eines Mannes zu berühren, doch zuerst glaubte sie, ein wenig aus der Übung geraten zu sein. Als sie jedoch vorsichtig seine Hose öffnete, überkam sie eine immer noch wohlbekannte Vorfreude. Ihre Hand legte sich hart um die Männlichkeit, die ihr da stolz entgegen ragte. Snape nahm es mit einem tiefen Seufzen hin, dass sie seine Eichel mit Speichel benetzte, um sie mit erstaunlich geübten Griffen zu reiben. Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss diese Berührungen so sehr, dass er sich fast vergaß. Minerva lachte leise, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr er sich schließlich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht allein durch ihre Handarbeit zu kommen.

Entschieden packte er ihre Handgelenke und drückte Minerva sanft nach hinten, so dass sie auf dem blankpolierten Holz zu liegen kam. Das Boot schaukelte heftig, als er sich über sie beugte, und für einen Moment glaubte Minerva, sie würden vielleicht kentern. Als das Schaukeln sich beruhigte, atmeten sie beide erleichtert aus.

"Wir werden noch versinken", sagte Minerva leise und hörte selbst, wie belegt ihre Stimme klang.

"Ich habe viel zu lange darauf gewartet, mit dir gemeinsam zu versinken", sagte er mit einem solchen Unterton, dass sie glaubte zu verglühen.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, begann er damit, ihr Bikinihöschen vom ursprünglichen Platz zu entfernen. Seine Hände waren damit beschäftigt, den störenden Stoff zu beseitigen und dies ließ ihr dummerweise genug Zeit, sich darüber klar zu werden, wie unmöglich die Situation eigentlich war. Sie war viel zu alt um begehrenswert zu sein, und doch waren seine Finger jetzt plötzlich überall auf ihrem Körper. Schließlich spürte sie sie an ihren Schenkeln. Sie wusste was er wollte. Seine Erektion war ihr Zeichen genug gewesen, doch als er nun ihre Beine auseinanderschob und seine Hände ihre Scham erkundeten, stieß sie atemlos hervor: "Nimm mich jetzt, bevor mein Verstand wieder einsetzt und mein Mut schwindet."

Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, beugte er sich über sie und drang in sie ein. Dieses lang vermisste Gefühl sorgte dafür, dass sie sich unter ihm aufbäumte.

"Habe ich dir weh getan?", fragte er und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, du hast mir nicht weh getan - du hast da nur gerade ein Gefühl in mir wiederbelebt, das ich lange nicht hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du leichtes Spiel mit mir haben wirst."

Sein raues Lachen drang in ihren Geist, als er seinen Rhythmus aufnahm und sie wieder auf die Art in Besitz nahm, von der sie nie wieder geglaubt hatte, sie noch einmal erleben zu dürfen.

Sie sollte Recht behalten, was ihre Prognose anging. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schaffte es Severus ihren Puls hochpeitschen zu lassen und ihre Lust derartig schnell zu steigern, dass sie nicht sicher war, jemals einen so heftigen Orgasmus in ihrem Leben bekommen zu haben. Beim zweiten ließ sie sich etwas mehr Zeit, das Gefühl auszukosten. Als der dritte Höhepunkt sie überfiel, spürte sie, wie er seinen Samen in ihrem Schoß ergoss. Sein Puls schien auf sie einzuhämmern und ihrer erwiderte den schnellen Takt, als wären sie vollends miteinander verschmolzen. Nur langsam normalisierte sich ihr Atem, während sie diese unglaubliche Nähe genossen.

Als er sich aus ihr zurückzog, suchte er ihren Blick und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

"Das war sicher unbequem", sagte er zerknirscht, während er ihr aufhalf.

Sie ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

"Ich habe den Rest meines Lebens Zeit, die blauen Flecken auszukurieren. Was du mir geschenkt hast, war es wert, mich auf jede erdenkliche Weise daran zu erinnern. Aber das wird es wohl in Zukunft sein - eine Erinnerung."

"So muss es nicht sein", gab er zu bedenken, als sie ihm auch schon ins Wort fiel: "Oh doch, so muss es sein! Alles was jetzt noch kommen könnte, wäre albern und abgeschmackt. Ich werde mich nicht auf ein Schäferstündchen zu dir schleichen, und ich möchte nicht, dass du in den Gryffindorturm kommst, um zu mir ins Bett zu steigen. So wie es hier und jetzt war, ist es eine Geschichte, von der ich lange zehren kann - lange genug, so glaube ich. Es wäre töricht mehr zu verlangen. Bitte Severus, lass mir diesen wundervollen Nachmittag als Erinnerung, ohne die Schönheit und Sinnlichkeit durch eine schlechte Wiederholung zu verderben. Versprichst du mir das?"

Es dauerte lange, bis er schließlich nickte. Aber Minerva hatte gerade durch dieses Zögern verstanden, dass er ihrem Wunsch tatsächlich nachgeben würde. Ein Teil von ihr verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Bitte an ihn; aber so und nicht anders musste es sein.

Und sollte doch eines Nachts dieser unartige Slytherin vor ihrer Tür stehen, so könnte sie schließlich immer noch ebenso unartig sein und ihren Wunsch neu überdenken - denn Alter schützte ja bekanntlich vor Torheit nicht.

**Ende**


End file.
